Pokemon: Holiday Surprise
by Espeon and Umbreon
Summary: A collection of Holiday One-shots that (hopefully) get posted on the actual day. Current main shippings: FourthWheel, Ikari
1. A Halloween Trick

_Dangit! I knew I forgot to do something last night! Well, anyways here's a late Halloween One-shot to start the Holiday One-shot Collection. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was a cold Halloween night when I saw the pokemon. I was outside of the Oak Research Lab, where Tracey, Gary, and Ash had somehow convinced Professor Oak to spend the night at the Ketchum's so they could throw us a Halloween party. I don't even wanna know what might've been going on down there. I shudder from some of the possibilities Brock and Tracey came up with to tease Ash and Gary. But I guess I should start from the very beginning…<p>

Like I said earlier, Ash, Gary, and Tracey somehow convinced the Professor to let them throw a party at his research lab back on October 25th. They then invited some friends, namely Misty, Leaf, Daisy, Brock, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and me. They also said that we could invite up to two people, so Brock invited Pike Queen Lucy, May invited Drew, and Dawn invited Paul. Adding together a party, sixteen teenagers, two preteens, several pokemon, and sugary candy never has, and probably never will end well for anyone. Actually, now that I think about it, Daisy, Tracey, Brock, and Lucy might not be teenagers anymore… But on October 31st at 6:30 PM, all eighteen of us somehow ended up in the Oak research lab regardless of our age.

The party started out just fine, with all of us enjoying ourselves by eating candy, socializing, and dancing. I met Bonnie, and besides being my own age, she's also a really awesome person. She was dressed up in a Dedenne costume, consisting of a brown dress with a white front and a black tail, a pair of light brown ankle boots, and a headband with Dedenne ears on it, along with two circular pieces that looked like a Dedenne's cheeks. Of course, everyone else was dressed as a pokemon too. I was dressed as Jirachi, wearing all white. Well, except for my hoodie. It was mostly white, with a yellow hood with blue tassels, and two pieces of yellow fabric hanging off the back. I also had two teal triangles painted right under my eyes. Serena and Dawn had worked together to make all of us costumes, along with several of the pokemon, like Pikachu and Axew.

Now it's pretty late and the little kids had finished trick-or-treating, but the party's still going strong. Well, actually, it seems like a everyone's separated into couples, but nobody's left the property. I stayed inside until Gary and Leaf (who I don't know well, but think are together) started making out in the middle of the room, getting catcalls from some of the others. Mainly Daisy and Brock, I think. I definitely saw Ash and May looking on, confused. Maybe even slightly disturbed. I couldn't tell from that far away, along with the fact that I was slipping out the door to the Oak Corral, where NOBODY would be making out. I think.

I sat out there under the stars for a while, thinking about nothing in particular. I bet there were grass stains on my butt afterwards, but that didn't matter. I was enjoying myself all alone out there, while all the hormonal teenagers could be doing whatever they wanted inside. Except Drew. He couldn't do anything more than kiss May. Maybe I should've gone inside, just to make sure Drew wasn't doing anything with my sister, but I never did because someone came outside and sat next to me right then.

"The stars are really pretty tonight, huh?" Bonnie said, stargazing with me.

"Yup. Especially with the full moon out," I responded without really thinking about it. Conversation flowed easily between me and Bonnie. I don't know why, but it did.

"Are you a werewolf?" she asked suddenly. I stared at her, confused.

"No. Why?" Bonnie then looked at me, laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Because then I'd have to run away from you," she responded. "It's the full moon!"

"Well, I might not be a werewolf, but I'm pretty sure that Ash and May are," I joked.

"Really? Why d'ya say that?" Bonnie seemed genuinely curious.

"Because they eat so much! We should probably run while we can, before they infect the others at the party!" I was struggling to keep from laughing at this point.

"Come on then!" Bonnie stood, tugging me up with her, and started running away. We were both laughing by then, and Bonnie was still holding my wrist, dragging me along. We kept going until we reached the shade of a small forest, where we collapsed to the ground, still laughing our guts out.

I'd sat up and was wiping my eyes when I saw it. I stopped laughing, and put my hand over Bonnie's mouth. She tried to protest, but I shushed her. I slowly stood up before helping her up as well. Together, we snuck over to where I'd seen the pokemon, even though Bonnie didn't know why we had to be quiet. She just trusted me. When we reached it, we hid behind a tree before peering around it and catching sight of the pokemon. It looked like a salmon Jack-O-Lantern with only two circular eyes, and a bat-like thing coming out of the top with amber eyes and a mouth with two vampire-style fangs. It was giving off light from the two eye-hole things in the pumpkin part.

"What is that?" I murmured. I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life, but I had no doubt it was a pokemon.

"That's a Pumpkaboo!" Bonnie told me in a whisper-shout. The Pumpkaboo turned our way, and we ducked behind the tree again. The light passed over the tree, going in a circle around the clearing. After it was facing the other direction, Bonnie and I stuck our heads out from behind the tree.

"Are Pumpkaboo from Kalos?" I whispered to her.

"Mmhm. I dunno why there's one here though. I heard they were only native to Kalos," Bonnie replied.

"They are," I trailed off as we heard someone coming from our right. It couldn't have been anyone at the party because they Oak Research Lab was on our left. We quickly made sure that whoever it was wouldn't see us as they came crashing into the clearing.

"Where were you, Pumpkaboo?!" the intruder screeched. Bonnie and I both gasped as we recognized her long magenta hair, along with her white miniskirt and crop top. It was Jessie from Team Rocket.

"Jessie? I think you should be quieter." Another person had followed Jessie into the clearing, and he was being followed by two other pokemon. One was a Meowth, and the other looked like a floating blue squid with the top of its head white and pink with a white tentacle on either side of its body. James, the newcomer, had a worried look on his face.

"We don't want da twerps to find us here. Dat's da whole reason we're doin' dis tonight!" Meowth said quietly. Jessie humphed and walked in the opposite direction as us. Meowth, James, Pumpkaboo, and the other pokemon followed her. After they were gone, Bonnie and I stood up from the bushes we'd hidden behind.

"It's Team Rocket! That's why there was a Pumpkaboo here," I groaned. "I can't believe I didn't think of that possibility. Who's the other pokemon?"

"That's an Inkay. What are we gonna do? Should we go back and get the older kids?" Bonnie seemed pretty worried about Team Rocket here. I reached into my pocket to grab my pokeballs. I'd just started my journey this past year, so I didn't have very many pokemon yet.

"Do you have any pokemon with you?" I asked her after I'd pulled out all three of my pokeballs.

"I have Dedenne, but he's back at the party," Bonnie responded with a frown. "I just turned old enough to have my own journey, but I only got Dedenne from Clemont."

"Well, you can borrow some of mine," I told her. I called out my three pokemon, which were Ralts, Mightyena, and Treecko.

"Wow! Your pokemon are so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed when she saw them.

"So which one do you wanna use? They're all pretty great," I said proudly. She paused for a moment, thinking.

"Can your Ralts use teleport?" she inquired. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Just wait here a sec." With that, Bonnie had Ralts teleport her somewhere. A few minutes later, she came back with Dedenne and six white sheets.

"What are those for?" Bonnie didn't answer my question, instead throwing a sheet over each of us. That's when I noticed the two holes in each sheet.

"Let's give Team Rocket a scare they won't forget!" Bonnie exclaimed after we all had a sheet over our heads. We looked like stereotypical ghosts.

"I get it now! Ralts can use psychic to make us float like ghosts!" Ralts nodded at this, and we started quietly running after Team Rocket. We caught up to them when they had Ash's Bulbasaur and other grass-type pokemon stuck in a net.

"Now, Ralts!" I whispered. Ralts levitated us using its psychic, and Mightyena started howling eerily. Team Rocket jumped, looking around fearfully. When they saw us surrounded in the blue glow from psychic, they nearly screamed. Well, it was actually more like a strangled scream.

"Run away and leave the pokemon if you want to survive," I said creepily. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing at their expressions. Even Inkay and Pumpkaboo were scared witless, I think. Bonnie was having the same problem as me.

"If you don't we'll be forced to take you back to the underworld with us," Bonnie added, barely stifling her laughs. Team Rocket apparently didn't notice this because they knelt down and begged for mercy. I glanced at Bonnie, who glanced back, a mischievous look in her eye. I'm pretty sure we thought the same thing.

"If you release the pokemon that don't belong to you, bring us candy, and never come back again, we'll let you leave," Bonnie and I stated in unison. I was grinning under the sheet, and I think Bonnie was too. Meowth quickly cut the net with his claws, and Team Rocket ran off, telling us to wait right there for them to get back with the candy. They ran away from the actual research lab, so they probably weren't getting it from the party. As soon as they were gone, Ralts set us all down while Bonnie and I started laughing hysterically at the prank we were pulling on Team Rocket. Bulbasaur and the other pokemon looked on curiously.

"Do you wanna help us?" I asked them. They nodded, so I turned to Bonnie. "Think you can get some more sheets for them?"

"Of course. I just need to borrow Ralts again!" Ralts teleported the two of them who knows where, and they came back a few minutes later with several more sheets. We explained the prank to the pokemon, and convinced them to help us, although it took a while. The pokemon had just gotten the sheets on when we heard someone crashing through the undergrowth. Ralts quickly used psychic, and we had just barely gotten back into the air when Team Rocket came bursting out of the bushes into the clearing. They dropped a huge sack of candy, and were wearing costumes. I personally thought they looked hilarious and slightly pathetic, but I was skeptical on how they'd gotten the candy.

"How did you obtain the candy?" Bonnie voiced my concerns while Team Rocket was once more kneeling on the ground, groveling.

"O great and mighty ghosts, we obtained this candy in the honorable way of this holiday we hold most holy!" Jessie said eloquently. I had to admit, I kinda liked the way she called us great and mighty.

"She means we went trick-or-treating," James summarized. I nearly laughed out loud at the thought of these two parading around town in their costumes. Jessie looked like Napoleon Bonaparte, while James was a medieval princess. Meowth was the knight in shining armor. I could tell that Bonnie and the pokemon had the same thought as me with a glance. I pointed at the sack of candy and raised my arm. Ralts, catching on to my idea, levitated the candy sack as well.

"Now begone!" Bonnie and I screamed at them. They started running, and we chased them off Professor Oak's property, all the way to the outskirts of Pallet Town. We stopped chasing them after they passed the town boundaries, but they kept running. I bet they didn't stop running until they reached Viridian City. The pokemon, Bonnie, and me all walked back to the Oak Research Lab, where I thanked all the pokemon and Bonnie hugged them all. Afterwards, I returned my pokemon before Bonnie and I walked back into the actual lab with the sheets and candy. We almost turned right back around when we found out that _more_ people were making out, namely everyone except me and Bonnie. Heck, even Misty managed to get Ash to make out with her. I honestly wasn't expecting that. The only reason we didn't walk back out was because I noticed May, Drew, Serena, and Clemont were all missing, causing horrible images and ideas to come into my head about what they might be doing. I dragged Bonnie after me up the stairs, praying that they weren't doing what I thought they were doing. We ran into the four missing teens in the second floor hallway.

"Where were you and what were you doing!?" May demanded angrily.

"Where were _you_ and what were _you_ doing?" I retorted.

"I asked first!" May yelled.

"Why does that matter? I bet you were-" I was cut off by Drew, who I think realized what I was going to accuse them of, judging by his red cheeks.

"We were all looking for you and Bonnie," he said calmly. "Nothing else."

"Well, me and Max were outside, enjoying the stars," Bonnie replied cheerfully. We'd left the sheets and candy in a dark corner, where we hoped nobody would find them. "Neither of us wanted to be inside while Gary and Leaf were having their make-out session."

"Well, thank goodness you're both safe," Clemont sighed. Serena hummed in agreement, and Bonnie looked at her. Or rather, she looked at Serena's hand in Clemont's. Bonnie's innocent smile grew wider.

"Did you and Clemont finally get together Serena?" she asked eagerly.

"Wh-What?" Serena stuttered, her face growing red along with Clemont's. But she didn't deny it. Bonnie and I snickered at this.

"Are you two sure you were just stargazing?" Drew asked with a smirk. I felt my face heat up at that comment, but Bonnie just smiled mischievously.

"Maybe we were," she said before dragging me away down the stairs, leaving four stunned teenagers behind us. We laughed while we grabbed the hidden candy and sheets, going out back again to hide from them. We climbed a tree and sat there for the rest of the night, not answering when everyone came and looked for us around sunrise. Of course, it might've had something to do with the fact that we were fast asleep under the ghost-sheets in the trees. Overall, I think it was the best Halloween I've ever had.

* * *

><p><em>Again, I'm sorry about the late posting. I'll try to do better when I write the Christmas one.<em>

Max: What about Thanksgiving? Aren't you writing one for that?

_Espeon: Nah. That's Umbreon's job if she decides to do so. I'm writing a Thanksgiving special for the boarding school fic. Well, if we ever actually get the Halloween one up. That'll definitely be late. Maybe even a week late because we've been inspired about other things instead of that._

Bonnie: Go write it right now! Your fans deserve it!

Ash: But please no more of Misty hurting me?

_Espeon: Sorry Ash, but I can't change Misty's personality. If I do, she'd be way to OOC._

Misty: So you're saying I'm too violent?! Is that what you're saying!?

_Espeon: Cus word. No, I'm not saying that..._

Leaf: Cus word? That's an interesting thing to say.

_Espeon: Well, I'm not gonna use words stronger than shoot, fudge, and my personal favorite: crap. So I say cus word instead._

Leaf: Okay...

Misty: *Pulls out her mallet* So what did you mean when you said I'd be too OOC?

_Espeon: Um... Oh, look at the time! I'd better go ahead and sign off. Please review to tell me what to change or request stuff for Christmas! I'll also accept ideas for other story titles, since we came up with this title last minute. Espeon out! Peace! *Runs away as fast as she possibly can.*_

Misty: Get back here you little-!


	2. A Christmas Play

_Hey-Oh! Espeon here with a Christmas one-shot as promised! And technically, I'm not late. It's only around 11:00 PM where I am, so it's still Christmas Day. So, this is slightly AU, since I'm assuming everybody is 8 unless they're an adult, and they all know each other. How many people know what the nativity is? This is sorta about that, with a little Ikarishipping thrown in. Well, as much as you can stomach for them being a grand total of 8-ish years old. One last thing before I let you go read: This is Dawn's POV. Now go read.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! Whose bright idea was it to cast Paul and I as Mary and Joseph!?" I exclaimed angrily as I looked at the cast list for the Christmas play. May looked over my shoulder at the list as she responded.<p>

"Well, I think you two will make a great couple. Much better than Misty and Ash would. Ash would forget his lines, and Misty's too violent for Mary's part," she said. She gasped happily as she saw her part. "I got the angel part!"

"Lucky. I didn't even wanna be Mary! I wanted to be an angel," I complained. Sometimes, it just wasn't fair! I mean, I didn't even like Paul! He's rude, and mean, and quiet, and cu- Um, mean.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least Conway didn't get Joseph," May pointed out. I nodded, sobered.

"That would make it worse than it is now. What part did he get anyways?" I asked, peering at the list.

"I got the Innkeeper part," somebody said from behind me. I jumped with a little shriek before spinning around. I saw the green-haired nerd boy Conway standing there behind me.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted at him, both angry at him and embarrassed by my reaction. I turned and stormed away, still upset. I didn't stop walking until I bumped into somebody. I started apologizing until I looked up and saw who I'd run into. It was none other than Paul Shinji, the rude, mean, cu- I mean, mean boy that had been cast as Joseph with me. "Paul! What are you doing?!" I asked him, surprised and momentarily forgetting my anger.

"Checking the cast list like everyone else in this stupid class," he said, just standing over me with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I scowled at him from the floor as I remembered his part.

"Don't bother. You and I got Mary and Joseph," I told him as I stood up and brushed off my skirt. Paul shrugged and walked away, not even bothering to thank me for telling him. I rolled my eyes and went to find our teacher. I found her talking to Ash, Gary, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak. I stifled a laugh as I remembered that they had snuck pokemon to school and tried to have a battle during recess, only to have Misty and Leaf tell on them. Ash had actually brought a Pikachu without a pokeball!

When they came out, Mrs. Ketchum smiled at me along with Ash as I walked into the classroom. Mrs. Fiore looked up from the papers she was sorting and smiled at me.

"Hello Dawn. What can I do for you?" she asked. I nervously scuffed the ground with my toe as I answered her.

"Well, I was wondering why you chose me and Paul to be Mary and Joseph," I said.

"I just thought that you two would fit the parts well," Mrs. Fiore said before glancing out the door and waving me closer. As I approached, she whispered something else to me. "Also, somebody asked me to do that."

"Really? Who?" I asked her, intrigued by that fact. She just put a finger to her lips and winked at me. I left the room with even more questions than I had entered with, a slight pout on my face.

-oOo-

"...And then she wouldn't say anything else about it!" I said, finishing my story. I'd been telling May, Leaf, and Misty what had happened during my talk with our teacher. It turned out that May was the angel that appeared to Mary, while Misty was a shepherd and Leaf the angel who would appear to the shepherds. Drew, Ash, and Gary would be the three Wise Men.

"Really? I wonder who could've explicitly asked for you and Paul to be Mary and Joseph," Leaf said. She'd always been the brainy one of us three. I shrugged at her, sighing.

"I guess I'll just have to live with it," I said. We were walking down the street from our bus stop towards home. A thought popped into my head. "What are we doing for the Baby Jesus and the star?"

"They'll probably do a baby doll as Jesus," Misty pointed out. We all nodded in agreement. "As for the star, it's probably some light-up thing."

"Probably. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" I said, waving goodbye as we approached my house. As I walked in, I slammed the door and called out "I'm home Mom!"

"How was your day today, Dawn?" Mom asked, looking through the kitchen doorway as she dried her hands. I threw my yellow backpack into a corner as Piplup and Togetic came rushing towards me and I moved towards the kitchen.

"It was okay. We found out who's what in the Christmas play," I said, sitting down on a barstool at the counter. I picked up Piplup and sat him in my lap while Togetic landed on my head. Someday, I was gonna evolve her into a Togekiss and perform in contests with her, just you wait.

"Really? What part did you and your friends get?" Mom started cutting an apple for me, just like she did every day. It was part of our routine. She made an after-school snack, and I told her about my day.

"Well, May and Leaf are angels, Misty's a shepherd, and I got Mary," I said proudly. Then my face fell as I remembered Paul. Mom didn't notice because she doesn't look up when using a knife.

"You got Mary? Who's Joseph then?" I knew she'd ask that, and I didn't really wanna answer, so I just mumbled the answer under my breath. Mom stopped cutting and looked up at me. "Who?"

"Paul," I said, looking away. "Mrs. Fiore said that somebody requested that we be Mary and Joseph, but she wouldn't say who." Mom finished cutting the apple, and smiled knowingly as she handed it to me.

"I think I may have a guess who," she told me.

"Really? Who?" I asked eagerly. Mom just laughed softly.

"I think that's something you should figure out yourself," she said, turning to wash off the knife.

-oOo-

After several practices, it was finally time to perform the play. Mom had ended up making the costumes for everyone, and they were just beautiful! But what really excited me was that we weren't using a doll for the Baby Jesus! Somebody was actually letting their little baby be Jesus, and I would get to hold it!

As the play started, I knelt on the stage, pretending to draw water up from a well. As I stood, I saw May, wearing a pure white dress with sheer bell sleeves and pristine white wings. I gasped, dropping the bucket, which somebody had filled with actual water that spilled all over the stage. I quickly stood to keep the white linen dress I wore from getting all wet. May held out a hand, as if to stop me from leaving.

"Fear not, Mary, for you have found favor with God," she said. I clutched my baby blue shawl around me as she continued. "Behold, you shall have a son, and his name will be Jesus. He will be great, and will rule forever."

"How can this be, when I'm not married?" I asked. I was impressed that May had remembered all her lines, and almost smiled (which would be out of character) as she continued.

"Through the power of God, everything is possible," May said simply. I bowed my head in acceptance, and the curtains closed for a scene change. I ran off stage, careful not to slip on the water. I passed Paul, who was walking towards the stage for the next scene. The people backstage moved fast, even managing to clean up the water spill. I stood and watched the next scene backstage next to May. As we watched, Lyra 'appeared' to tell Paul the news of Jesus' birth. Then Mom pulled me away to get ready for the next scene, the one in Bethlehem.

I came back just as the curtains closed for the next scene change. I was slightly surprised as somebody sent out a Ponyta before I was lifted onto its back. Then Paul grabbed the bridle and led it out on stage as the narrator (believe it or not, Barry) started talking again. He approached the fake inn door and knocked. Conway opened the door and looked at us, dressed in a long red tunic with a brown robe over it.

"Do you have room? My wife is about to give birth," Paul said. I blinked because I was pretty sure the actual line was a lot more intricate. Then again, this is Paul, and he'd come to two practices at most.

"No, we're full," Conway announced, going to shut the door. Paul stopped him, holding the door open.

"There's _nowhere_ we can stay?" he insisted. I felt kinda helpless there on the restless Ponyta as Conway and Paul silently argued. Finally, Conway opened the door wider and came out.

"There's room in the stables, if you are really that desperate," he sighed, motioning for Paul to follow as he walked around the corner of the inn wall. Paul led the Ponyta after Conway silently as the curtain once again fell. I hopped off of the fire horse pokemon and moved backstage with Paul and Conway following. Both of them stood by me as the Ponyta was led away and Ash, Gary, and Drew walked by in their fancy capes, robes, and crowns. All three held little chests, their gifts for the baby king. My cousin Lucas also walked past, dressed in even fancier clothes than the three 'Wise Men.' He strutted past, pretending to be conceited and pompous. As I laughed at him, he winked and continued swaggering toward the throne that was part of the next scene.

I watched as Gary explained the reason they were there in front of the king before Ash asked where the King of the Jews was born so they could go worship him. After consulting his scribes and priests, Lucas announced that the King was born in Bethlehem, telling them to tell him where he was exactly so that he too may worship. Drew thanked him and left with Gary and Ash. As soon as they were off stage, Lucas expressed his true desires to kill the 'usurping king.' I have to admit, he played a convincing evil king. Then the curtains closed, and Lucas strutted backstage again, still acting like a conceited king.

Between the two scenes, Mom had me change costume again to get rid of what she called the 'baby bump.' I got back just as the scene in the fields began. Misty and the other shepherds sat or stood onstage, along with a couple Mareep. I smiled as Leaf walked onstage and any of the sitting shepherds, Misty included, quickly shot to their feet.

"Fear not, for I bring good news," Leaf said, signaling for the shepherds to stay put. As they looked on warily, she continued. "Today in Bethlehem, the Savior is born. You will find the baby bundled up with a manger for a bed." At this point in time, several other kids, all dressed as angels, came out singing "Oh Come All Ye Faithful." After the song was finished, the angels departed, leaving the shepherds discussing what to do.

"Let's go to Bethlehem and see the holy baby!" Misty announced, and the others nodded, following her offstage as the curtains closed for the final set change. Once they were done, I sat down against a pile of hay as the baby was gently placed in my arms. I held it carefully as Paul sat next to me, putting one arm around my shoulder. As the curtains open, I just stared at the little bitty thing sleeping in my arms.

As the shepherds arrived, I tore my gaze from the bundle I held to greet them with a smile. Misty smiled back, falling to her knees in front of me with the other shepherds following suit. Soon after, Ash, Gary, and Drew came in, resplendent in their gold-trimmed capes and shiny crowns. Gary came over first, getting down on one knee in a proposal position as he opened the chest he held.

"To the king of all, I present a gift of gold," he said, setting down the chest in front of me. Then he stood and backed away so that Drew could do the same with his gift of myrrh. Then Ash knelt and gave a genuine grin to me and the baby in my arms as he opened the chest. When he announced his gift, he stumbled over the word frankincense before leaving the gift and backing away.

As the angel choir came out to sing "Silent Night," I realized how comfortable it was sitting next to Paul with the baby in my arms. It almost felt like we were a real family. As the song ended and the curtain started to close for the last time, I looked up and smiled at Paul. I swear that he gave the tiniest smile in return before standing up. When somebody took the baby from my arms, Paul helped me stand up. As I met his eyes, I had a sudden idea. I quickly ran backstage to change out of my costume and find somethings special, leaving Paul just standing there alone.

-oOo-

I couldn't believe my luck, but I found what I was looking for. I gave it to Leaf and Misty with explicit instructions on what to do with it. Then I ran to find Paul. I found him about to leave, wearing a purple ski jacket.

"Paul!" I called, causing him to turn. He raised one eyebrow as I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him towards a different door.

"What?" he asked me. I frowned at him, giving another tug to his arm.

"C'mon! I wanna talk to you a bit!" I said. Paul shrugged and let me pull him along, through another door into the little school courtyard. When we were under the pear tree, I spun to face him, a smile on my face. "You were the one that requested for us to be Mary and Joseph, right?" I asked. Paul stared at me, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

"What if it was?" he replied. I simply leaned in on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"Then thank you," I said, pointing upwards before running back inside. I glanced over my shoulder as I did, seeing Paul look up into the tree branches and spying the mistletoe I'd found among the various props and had Misty and Leaf place for this very reason. I paused in the doorway and waved at Paul, calling "Merry Christmas Paul!" He simply raised one hand before walking towards a different door. I went to meet Mom with a broad on my face and a spring in my step. She looked at me curiously.

"You look happy," Mom said wryly. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"It's not Christmas every day," I said before turning and walking towards the door, leaving Mom to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Whaddaya people think? Tell me in a review please.<em>

Dawn: Bumming for reviews again?

_Espeon: Maybe..._

Leaf: This isn't even originally written for this!

_Espeon: In my defense, it captures the essence of Christmas in a Pokemon One-shot. I mean, it's the freakin' nativity._

May: You still wrote it for your Twelve Days of Shipping.

_Espeon: Oh, right. Well, if you wanna see it again with different Author notes, check my actual profile, awolflover2. You actually get a sneak peek, seeing as how this is supposed to be day 2's chapter._

Ash: Why didn't you just post day 1 then?

_Espeon: Because I like this one better than day 1's. So there. Before anybody else can interrupt me- *Pauses to glare around room at fictional characters* -I don't know whether or not you should expect a New Year's one-shot. If there is one, it'll probably be written by Umbreon. I mostly posted this to show anyone watching that we're not dead, and we didn't disappear off of the face of the earth. Now review, and excuse me while I go write more stuff. Espeon out! Peace!_


End file.
